seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Bear
Black bears are the smallest bears in the family of Ursidae. History Seeker:The Original Series ''The Quest Begins : Many black bears appear in this book, such as Lusa, Ashia, Stella, Yogi and King. Ben and Old Bear are other black bears who were only mentioned. Great Bear Lake : At Great Bear Lake, there is a whole section of forest reserved for black bears. Named black bears are: Lusa, Miki, Pokkoli, Chula and Ossi. Smoke Mountain : When Lusa is hit by a firebeast, she sees the black bears back at the Bear Bowl. Black bears that appear in this book are Lusa, Ashia, Stella, Yogi and King. The Last Wilderness : Lusa is a black bear who appears in this book. Spirits in the Stars : Lusa is a black bear who apprears in this book. Arcturus also appears in this book during Lusa's dream. Ashia is another black bear who makes an appearance in this book, during Lusa's dream. Seekers:Return to the Wild Island of Shadows : Lusa is a black bear who makes an appearance in this book. The Melting Sea : Only one black bear appears in this book; who is Lusa. ''River of Lost Bears : Three black bears are seen in this book; Lusa, Chenoa and Hakan. Chenoa's and Hakan's deceased mother is mentioned but not seen. Forest of Wolves : Lusa has been revealed to appear in this book. : Appearance : Black bears are the smallest of all bears, with adult females weighing about 90-275 pounds, and males weighting 125-550 pounds. Individual coat colors can range from white, blond, cinnamon, or light brown to dark chocolate brown or to jet black, with many intermediate variations existing. Bluish tinged black bears occur along a portion of coastal Alaska and British Columbia. White to cream colored black bears, known as 'kermode' bears, occur in coastal islands and the adjacent mainland of south-western British Columbia. 70% of all black bears are black, though only 50% of black bears in the Rocky Mountains are black. Diet : They tend to primarily eat berries grubs and roots. They will occasionly scavenge meat or catch prey, and if pushed to extreme cuircumstances, human food thrown away into trash cans. They love to eat sweet fruit. Habitat : Black bears prefer to sleep in trees or at the bases of the trees. They are more comfortable in warmer climates, and can get sick easier that other bears in cold weather. Attacks on Humans : Attacks on humans are rare. However, according to Stephen Herrero in his Bear Attacks: Their Causes and Avoidance, 23 people were killed by black bears from 1900 to 1980. The number of black bear attacks on humans is higher than grizzlies, but this is because the number of black bears outnumbers the brown rather than greater aggressiveness. : Black bears attack humans because of hunger instead of territorial reasons. The worst incident of fatal attacks occured in May 1978, when three teenagers were killed by a black bear when they were out fishing. A few years ago, a woman was brutally attacked in front of her garage, but was saved by brave neighbors, one of which managed to ward off the bear with a broomstick. The woman made a full recovery. Characters Full article: Black Bear Appearances The following main characters appear as black bears: *Lusa *King *Ashia *Yogi *Stella *Old Bear *Arcturus *Ben *Issa *Taloa *Pokkoli *Miki *Hashi *Ossi *Chula *Hakan *Chenoa *Chenoa's Mother Trivia *The polar bears of Star Island call black bears "Tungulria" since it means "black one" in Inuktitut. Category:Bears Category:Types of Bears